


teeth marks

by Kylaroid



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, bonus elleon, darlene loves getting dom worked up, dom has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylaroid/pseuds/Kylaroid
Summary: “Jesus, these characters are fucking stupid.” Darlene rasps into Dom’s ear, her breath hot as it flashes up against her skin. Goosebumps prick up on the agent’s arms. Jesus H., why did Darlene have to whisper that close and with that tone? She did have to agree, though. It was reminiscent of The Careful Massacre of the Bourgeoise in many ways. Not particularly scary and a bit absurdist. In the theatre lobby, Leon had introduced the film as a masterful subversion of and commentary on the horror film industry. Maybe most of that subversion was going over her head.in which dom, darlene, leon, and elliot go to the movies and shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro, Elliot Alderson/Leon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	teeth marks

Warm. Darlene’s hand is warm and soft and familiar in Dom’s. Their fingers loosely interlocked together, ever so idle and content, as they sit in stiff and uncomfortable movie theatre seats. Dom can’t remember the last time she actually went to the theatre to see a movie. She was always too busy and if there was anything worth seeing, she could always wait until it came out online. She didn’t have too much interest in this particular film, but it was nice to do something different for a change of pace. Her gaze flicks down for a second and rests on two heads in the sparse theatre crowd. Darlene’s brother, Elliot and the ex-Dark Army mercenary, Leon. They’re faintly illuminated in the dark theatre by the light of the screen. Leon is bending over, visibly whispering something into the other man’s ear. She recalls for a moment when Darlene announced they were going to see a movie with the pair.

* * *

“You have tomorrow off, right?” Darlene asked, her eyes glued to her phone. “Still got a few work things, but I was planning on working from home.” Dom replied – laptop warm on her lap as she scrolled through her inbox. “Good.” Darlene chirped – a satisfactory hum behind the word as her thumbs tapped away at her phone. “Why?” Dom quickly returned – now needing to know what she apparently just signed up for. Darlene shifted in the sheets to face the agent, her eyes fixated on the laptop screen. Always curious. Dom used to make a fuss about there being “confidential classified information” and would lower the lid of her computer, but gave that up after the first week they lived together or so. Darlene always challenging her comfort zones. “Elliot invited us to go see a movie.” She hummed – her fingers reaching out and idly running the length of Dom’s bare leg. They had done a few movie nights at Elliot’s place, but never gone to an actual theatre together before. “Yeah? What movie?” Dom asked, her mind a bit on autopilot and preoccupied with the pleasant sensation of Darlene’s hand roaming along her skin. Her nerves shuddered when her fingers glided against the curve of her inner thigh.

“Uh—it’s some horror movie or something. Leon picked it out.” The words hang in the air for a moment before Darlene follows that up. “Oh, shit, I forgot—it’s cool if Leon is coming too, right?” Dom had only seen Leon a handful of times in passing since he drove them through Connecticut back roads and up to the Boston airport. As of late, slinking around Elliot’s apartment building. She knew they were on friendly terms, but pairing this with the movie invitation made her wonder if there was more to that relationship than she initially thought. “Um—yeah, yeah, that’s fine.” Darlene’s fingers started to creep under her shorts and Dom’s breath hitched in her throat. “So what’s the deal with them, are they dating or something?” Darlene’s hand stopped for a moment. “I’m not really sure. Maybe? Elliot hasn’t really told me if they are or not, but I think they might be. They’ve been spending a lot of time together.” Her hand is steady, hot where it has settled on Dom’s thigh – tantalizingly close to her crotch. “I think it’s good for him—to be getting so… close to someone.” Darlene wasn’t sure if he would recover from Angela and Shayla. He had some shit luck in the past and Darlene wasn’t certain if he would ever feel comfortable opening up like that to someone else again. But those therapy appointments with Krista seemed to really be paying off. She was happy for him, to see him making progress. Opening up. Recovering. A content smile settled on her lips.

“Either way—now that that’s settled!” Her free hand reached out and shut the lid of the laptop—forcing Dom to pull her hands back from the keyboard. “Darlene! I wasn’t finished with that email—” The agent started to complain, but when Darlene’s fingers brush up against her center the protests melt away. Replaced by an all-new type of complaint. “No more work, okay?”

* * *

“Jesus, these characters are fucking stupid.” Darlene rasps into Dom’s ear, her breath hot as it flashes up against her skin. It pulls her back from her memories and grounds her in the present. Goosebumps prick up on the agent’s arms. _Jesus H_., why did Darlene have to whisper _that_ close and with _that_ tone? She did have to agree, though. It was reminiscent of The Careful Massacre of the Bourgeoise in many ways. Not particularly scary and a bit absurdist. In the theatre lobby, Leon had introduced the film as a masterful subversion of and commentary on the horror film industry. Maybe most of that subversion was going over her head. Either way, she thought the movie was perfectly fine, just not something she’d normally go out of her way to see.

“Yeah—” Dom chuckles breathily, trying to keep her attention on the film instead of the warmth coursing through her body. The fingers atop her hand glide down, lower, and Darlene’s palm settles inside her thigh. Dom’s body reacts instantly – hot aching need pulsing between her legs. She does her best to keep her gaze glued to the theatre screen—but her body acts of its own accord. Ashen eyes shift, just for a moment, and catch Darlene’s face. She’s staring at her, so intently with those playful and hungry blue eyes that make her melt. Dom tears her gaze away—redirects her stare back to the screen—trying to refocus her attention, but failing miserably. It doesn’t help when Darlene leans over across the armrest and presses her lips against her neck.

“Darlene—” Dom protests feebly—her voice a restrained whisper. “Not now, Jesus.” She huffs, but not making a real attempt at stopping her. Darlene pulls back a little—an all-too satisfied smile on her face knowing that she’s getting the agent riled up. Her hand slides lower and her fingers press against that needy throbbing place. A shaky breath slips from Dom’s lips and her hand flies down and grabs ahold of the hacker’s wrist. “Come on, Dom, this movie fucking sucks.” She says, eyebrows quirking as the older woman’s gaze interrogates her. “Your brother—” Dom quips. “—is all the way down there and has Leon talking in his ear constantly.” The two women were situated in the back of the theatre. Darlene had picked out the seats and now Dom was wondering if she had planned this all along. Leon and Elliot were towards the front of the theatre, somewhat in the middle—someplace that Leon insisted had the best acoustics or some shit like that.

“Besides, I know you want to.” Darlene’s lips crook upwards, all too smug with herself. That pleased smile—equal parts infuriating and electrifying. They stare at each other wordlessly for a few long moments—the noise of the film swimming in their ears as the silence hangs in the air between them. Dom submits to the desire buzzing in her system and radiating off of her skin. Her hand glides, flush against the back of Darlene’s hand and returns it with force to her crotch. Her eyelids close, her mouth opening with a pleasurable sigh as Darlene’s fingers rub against the fabric of her pants.

Darlene bends across the armrest again and returns her lips to the flesh of Dom’s neck. Tender kisses and slow licks. Her lips part and teeth sink into her flesh—prompting Dom to groan. Shit—was that too loud? Dom’s eyes peruse the sparse crowd and fail to catch any roaming eyes. Heat flushes on her cheeks as Darlene’s hand continues to massage the place between her legs, the knowledge of _what_ they were doing and _where_ filling her with anxiety and arousal. Satisfied with her cursory glance around the theatre, she returns her full attention back to Darlene. Her hand curves around Darlene’s neck and her fingers dig through her thick messy locks. She settles her hand there, on the back of her neck, and coaxes Darlene to continue tending so lovingly to her neck.

Darlene pulls back and stares at Dom with intoxicating intensity. Her dark eyes trained and focused on her expression. The agent’s eyes narrow for a moment—trying to read Darlene, figure out her next move. She doesn’t have to wait long. The brunette’s hand inks out of her grasp and starts fumbling with her belt. Dom’s chest rises with a deep breath—anticipation heavy in the air as Darlene unbuttons her pants and slides a hand into her panties. A gasp, and then a whimper as soft fingers explore the length of her folds. Darlene runs her lower lip under her teeth as she stares at Dom like a film. Taking in and reading her every facial expression and movement. Reveling in the sounds that barely register over the noise of the movie they’re supposed to be here to watch. Her fingertips rub Dom’s clit in slow rough circles and the ginger moans. Sweet—in that high-pitched whimpering moan that Darlene loves. Loud—perhaps a little too loud.

“Babe, if you’re that loud we’re going to get in trouble.” Darlene reminds her, her tone just the right balance of seriousness and playfulness. Dom whimpers against her touch, eyebrows furrowing together against a wave of ecstasy. “Sorry it just feels so good—” She breathes, removing her hand from its resting spot on the back of Darlene’s neck and pressing it firmly against the back of Darlene’s hand to give her extra pressure. Another moan threatens to ink its way out of her throat and Dom sinks her teeth into the back of her free hand. Releases that eager pleasurable whimper—muffled against her flesh. The brunette chuckles at her earnestness. Always the girl scout.

“You’re such a good girl, Dom.” Darlene whispers lovingly, her fingers slinking down and curling inside of her. Dom’s head spins—ears burning at those words and the sensation of Darlene’s fingers scissoring around in her cunt. She’s soaking wet and Darlene can’t blame her because she is too. She inhales sharply and worms a hand into her own pants—stroking herself as her fingers furl around inside of Dom. “Fuck, Dom—” She drawls, breath hot and voice barely registering above a whisper. She occupies herself with the dual task of fucking Dom and pleasuring herself—a juggling act of balancing the curling motion of her fingers inside of Dom and rubbing her own clit.

Darlene’s head swims with fantasies—what she wishes they could do right now. Imagines fucking Dom with a toy or a strap and hearing her moan and whimper and groan until her voice grows hoarse. Imagines Dom’s head settled between her legs – her fingers gripping those fiery locks in a vice and rutting herself against Dom’s tongue. But those kinds of activities would have to be saved for later tonight. For now, she has the agent melting under her touch in the back of a movie theatre. So engulfed in pleasure that she has to hold herself back from moaning too loudly. Her fingertips massage that bumpy patch of nerves by her entrance and she can feel Dom shudder against her touch.

“That’s a good girl scout.” Darlene purrs, her voice thick with arousal as she strokes herself. “Be a good girl and cum for me, okay?” They’ve never directly discussed it, but she knows how much Dom loves being praised. Always willing to please. Always eager for validation and encouragement, and Darlene always more than willing to give it. Dom’s back curves, her hips rolling in her seat and rocking back and forth against Darlene’s fingers. The brunette watches intently and admires every little movement Dom makes. How she moves like she’s forgotten that they’re in a fucking movie theatre. How her body trembles and expression twists as her body teeters on the edge of an orgasm. With a few more thrusts of her fingers, Dom is shuddering and twitching and shaking – the skin of her hand against her lips barely able to contain the pleasurable sounds that rumble in her throat.

“Shit—” Darlene groans, the sight of Dom’s pleasurable release giving her enough encouragement to finish herself. She bites down her lip, a pithy harsh whimper hitching in her throat as she rubs herself slowly and deliberately. Wrings out every second of ecstasy possible. The two women come down from their highs—Darlene’s sore hands finally free from the confines of their pants. They just stare at each other for a long moment—the implications and realizations of what they did heavy in the air. Dom looks entirely flustered and rather embarrassed—red teeth marks imprinted onto the back of her hand. She swallows thickly—reaching up and tucking her hair back behind her ear. She’s so earnest—Darlene can’t help but laugh which seems to fluster her even more. With flushed cheeks, Dom’s head whips back to the movie screen and her fingers—still trembling—fuss with her pants and belt. Darlene smiles coyly and rests the palm of her hand on Dom’s knee. Enjoying watching her nervous expressions throughout the rest of the film’s length.

* * *

After some time, the movie had finished and the four of them emerged from the theatre and back into the very bright lobby. Leon has his arm wrapped around Elliot’s shoulder—keeping the two of them close together—and Darlene and Dom’s fingers are intertwined. Darlene notes the men’s proximity—a closeness that Elliot had seldom relented to many others. “So what’d you guys think?” Leon asked, bending forward a little to get a better look at the pair. Darlene hummed, a playful chuckle rumbling in her throat. “Oh, it was _very_ good.” She replies, her tone perhaps a little too sardonic for her own good. “Yeah? How ‘bout you, Jackie?” Dom takes a moment to pick up on the nickname—not sure if she respects it or hates it. Decides that she’s indifferent, all too preoccupied with the memories of what just happened to make a decision. “Uh, yeah, it was pretty good.” She mumbles—anxiously fussing with her hair. Elliot’s expression narrows as he regards the pair with some amount of suspicion and intrigue. “What’s the look for Darlene? What are you up too?” He asks—a little too good at knowing when Darlene is up to something. She titters—shaking her head and then glancing over at Dom with a knowing smug smile. “Oh, nothing, I just guessed the twist before Dom is all and she’s all embarrassed about it.” Leon laughs, which Darlene notices makes Elliot’s expression ease pleasantly. “Hey now, Jackie, don’t worry ‘bout it. Eli over here didn’t see it comin’ either, so that makes two of you.” Darlene laughs and gives Dom’s hand a little squeeze as they make their way out of the theatre. She’s sure that Dom would be able to pay her back for that when they returned home later that evening.


End file.
